Topaz Key
by NekoSasuke0011
Summary: A girl name Vivian finds out that the Topaz key is missing! They are hidden in 10 hiddiouse places. She has to find them all with 2 parenters before Evil comes. Or is it already lurking in the shadows?
1. Chapter 1

Vivian sighed, she hated taking out the trash. She wish she was at the palace right now, so she could play with her friend, Edwin. She and Edwin would always play in the backyard where the garden was. They would play hide-and-seek, or play spy. Almost every single game you can imagine, and maybe even more.

But ever since the prince got crowned 3 years ago, his administrators would not let Vivian in. Day after day, Vivian would stare out the window, and hope that Edwin was looking out too. How the king died, we 'peasents' (as they call us) do not know. They do not share royal information about them. We can only guess about how he died. Like, maybe he died of a horrible illness. Or, maybe he was old of age? Nobody knows, except that is, the royal family.

Vivian went back inside her little cottage with her mother and father, Mary, and Jayson. Her mother and father was fairly rich, not too poor, and not too rich. Her mother liked decorating, and decorated every time she could. But now this a hard time, and there is not much money and the king do not responds to our pleads. The King just writes back a letter saying they will get to it, but they never will.

"Ah... Vivian, my dear child. I'm afraid your mother and I have some very bad news." Her Father said.

"What bad news? Is it about the King?" It is probably about the king, because Mother and Father has links to know what is happening. We are careful about what we say, because we don't want to get in trouble. Vivian thought, grimly.

"I'm afraid so, darling." Mother said. "The king has lost the key of our kingdom mysteriously, and our links tell us that someone in the castle hid the key, or stolen it. This way, Evil will come to our kingdom freely. Without that key, we are not protected." Her mother said grimly.

"Well... have they tried looking for it?"

"Our sources say that the King had been looking for it. But..."

"Had?" Questioned Vivian.

"Yes, had, I was getting to that. The administrator told our sources that the King gave up searching for it. 'There is no hope in finding the key; so just give up' was the sentence that made the King give up, just like that. We think he's been hypnotized."

"Hypnotized? What, no can't be."

"It is, and to prove our point, he sent a letter to everyone saying..." Her father trailed off, looking for the golden letter. "Ah, here it is. 'Dear Whom may be reading this, the key has been lost, might some people know. And I've looked everywhere in the Palace, and cannot find it. Therefore, it is hopeless. Please take this letter into consideration and do not let this letter and this information fall into the wrong hands. Your King, Edwin.'"

"Wha..? This is not the Edwin _I_ know! He always told me NEVER to believe it was hopeless! Thus, saying he would NEVER say that!" Shouted Vivian, bewildered.

"It is what the letter says." Her Father stared out into open space as if he was trying hard not to believe it. "Now, you are going to read this book, and learn, memerize everything in that book. You cannot bring it to your mission."

"Mission?!! I ca- No! I ju- I just ca- WHAT?!" She stammered, she stared at her Father in bewilderment, as if he had just spoke gibberish.

"You have to." Her Father said, bluntly.

"Ho- how do you know? Like, I'm not special!"

"Don't say that!" Her Father yelled.

"B-but!" She yelled, atakened back. Her Father never yelled like that.

"You are special, no matter what!"

"I'm n- I-i-i can't! I'm-" She stammered "You're right, I should believe in myself."

"Good. Now, we always waited with dread until this day came. When you were born, a owl flew in the hospital, and dropped a note. We were shocked that a owl came through carrying a note, yet we read it. 'Dear Husband and Wife who bear this child, Your baby has the exceptional powers. She/He can learn very quickly. This is useful for when you tell him/her to learn the book called 'Topaz Key'. Not much is known of their powers, but..." As his voice got smaller, Vivian found it hard to listen. Then his voice got louder. "Then you should gather all the pieces and put them together. Then the world will be safe.'"

Vivian was surprised, her Mother and Father had kept such a big secret from her, it was unbelievable!

"So, sweetie, go and study the book, and quickly, before it's too late." Her Mother said, eyes filled with determination and grief.


	2. Chapter 2

Vivian studied all day and night, getting ready for travel. Her Mother was working on making her a cloak that would protect her from the cold. Her Father was perparing her pack for the trip. After reading the book, she slipped it in her pack, hoping her Father would not see it.

It would come in handy for incase I need it. Vivian thought. At last, the day has come for her to travel, and then would be left. Alone. Or so she thought.

"WHAT?!!" She yelled in bewilderment.

"He is your travling companion, Vivian." Her Mother said, trying to sooth her.

"His name is Lucas." Her Father announced.

"But... but! He's a beggar¹!"

"In disgiuse."

"But-"

"No buts, young lady."


End file.
